It Started Out as a Feeling
by Fillionfan400
Summary: After a hard case, Nick and Monroe sit down for a few drinks. But will it lead to more? (Sorry chapter 4 took ages, I didn't know how smutty I wanted it)
1. Chapter 1

_It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope…_

A few drinks; that was all it was supposed to be. But it had turned into so much more.

Nick had come home early, glad that this case had wrapped up quickly. A triple homicide, two teenage boys and a girl, all killed by a Wendigo. It had been an utterly horrifying case, and Nick was relieved it was over. He stepped over the thresh hold of the front door, and was greeted by the sweet smell of Monroe's vegetarian lasagna. He walked into the kitchen, pulling off his coat and hanging it over the back of his chair. Monroe stood over the stove, clothed in his typical flannel shirt and blue jeans. He turned and smiled at Nick.

"Well, someone's sure home early." He mused, turning back to his cooking.

"The case wrapped up pretty quick. I'm just happy we put the guy behind bars." Nick said, taking a seat at the table.

"So, it was really a Wendigo that did that to those kids?" Nick nodded. "Sheesh, those are about the scariest of wesen. Cold-blooded killers, they are." Monroe set some plates and silverware on the table.

"No way man, Spinnetods have got to be the creepiest." Nick shuddered, remembering the close encounter he'd had with a Spinnetod not all that long ago. "Spiders are gross as hell. Creepy, too."

"Oh God, don't bring those things up while I'm about to eat." Monroe scrunched his nose up, making Nick chuckle. "Hope you don't mind lasagna." Monroe set the pan down on the table.

"When have you ever known me to not eat something covered in cheese?" Nick smiled, taking a big helping of the food.

"That is true. Just try not to eat it all, pig boy." Monroe helped himself to some of the cheesy dish.

After dinner, Nick had suggested that they both watch some TV and have a couple drinks. Monroe had switched on a Twilight Zone marathon, and they had both plopped down on the corduroy couch, beer in hand. The evening had started out with good intentions.

If only it had stayed that way.

After a little too much whisky, Nick found himself to be fairly drunk. He had just wanted to wash some of the troubles of the day down, and had found comfort in his old friend Jack Daniels. But after one too many drinks, Nick found himself running to the bathroom, vomiting.

"Nick, you okay?" Monroe knocked on the door.

"I'm good, but my stomach isn't." Nick said, leaning his head against the wall.

"Hang on, I'm gonna get you some antacid." Monroe shuffled into the kitchen, pulling a box of antacid tablets out of the cabinet. He let them dissolve in some water, and went back to the bathroom.

"Nick, open the door." Nick got to his feet, and pulled the door open.

"Mon, please make sure I never have that much to drink again." Nick said, taking the glass of water.

"Now sip slowly so you don't wig your stomach out." Monroe advised. "You look a little dehydrated, so the water will help with that."

"Thanks." Nick said, taking slow sips of his drink. He finished it off, and leaned against the wall. "I'm exhausted." He sighed, closing his eyes, which felt like they weighed a hundred pounds in his skull.

"Here, I'll help you up to bed." Monroe put one of Nick's arms around his shoulder, and helped him walk upstairs.

Careful not to shake him up too much, Monroe helped Nick get to his bed in his disoriented state of mind. He didn't bother telling Nick to get changed; he just told him to go ahead and sleep. He pulled a quilt out of the linen closet, and threw it over the Grimm. Just as he was about to go back downstairs, Nick mumbled something.

"Monroe, you still there?" Came his intoxicated voice.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Monroe walked over to the bed.

"Could you spend the night in here, with me?" The words tumbled out, without any hesitation.

"What, you mean like in the same bed?" Nick nodded slowly. Monroe quietly chuckled to himself, glad Nick couldn't see the blush blossoming across his face. "Well, I guess that's alright."

Now, as the nighttime had settled over Portland, the Grimm and Blutbad were sleeping side by side in the quiet house. Somewhere in his pleasure soaked mind, Nick was dreaming the sweetest of dreams. He scooted closer to Monroe on the bed, putting a hand on his chest. Monroe didn't bother moving him away; he was too entranced in the fancy of his own dreams. They stayed that way the whole evening, each of them sharing in a graceful reverie, as night enveloped them in sleep.


	2. Flying High

_And I'm flying so high, high off the ground…_

The sun peeked through the window, dancing across the bedroom. Monroe's eyes slowly opened, and he tried to determine where he was at.

What was the thing on his chest?

Monroe turned his head over, and saw Nick lying next to him, hand on Monroe's chest. He smiled, remembering the events that had taken place last night. Slowly, trying not to wake the Grimm from his hangover, Monroe stood up and went to his room to get into his workout clothes.

It was later in the morning than Monroe was used to for his Pilates, but he didn't mind all too much. He had slept so peacefully, and almost didn't want to get out of bed. But, if he was going to keep the wolf in check, he had to follow his regimen of diet and exercise. He clambered downstairs and got straight to work. About an hour later, he finished and went upstairs to shower.

In his bedroom, Nick awoke to the sound of the shower running. A headache began tugging at his temples, and he pulled the covers up over his head. Well, that would teach him to not drink that much. He laid there for a moment, not wanting to get up from the warmth of the bed. As he tried to get his thoughts straight in his still somewhat inebriated mind, Nick heard footsteps walking across the floor of his room. He peeked through the covers, and saw Monroe standing over his bed, holding a mug out to him.

"Coffee for your hangover, Mr. Burkhardt?" Monroe smiled, handing him the mug.

"Yeah, thank you." Nick sat up, taking the mug. He held it in his hands for a moment, letting the warmth creep across his palms. He took a long sip, letting the warmth run its course down his body.

"So, sleep well last night?" Monroe said, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"Actually, yeah. Waking up was the sucky part. I was having… ah, never mind. You don't want to hear." Nick set his mug down on the nightstand. Monroe gave him a look, and he put a coaster under it.

"Nah, it's okay, go ahead." Monroe said, trying to prompt the Grimm to spill the beans.

"I was just having a nice dream, that's all." Nick smiled. There was a low grumble, and he chuckled. "Wow, I'm hungry. So, breakfast?" Nick hopped out of bed.

"I can pull together some toast and eggs, if you want." Monroe smiled.

"I'd like that."

The boys sat down to eat breakfast. Nick's headache was starting to diminish, thanks to the coffee. He was finally able to think straight again, and had finally gotten dressed in some fresh clothes. Monroe had made toast with jam, and was busy whipping up some eggs for Nick.

"So, do you remember much of anything about last night, or did the hangover wipe your memory?" Monroe asked, scrambling the eggs.

"I remember a little bit. I do remember being sick, and feeling like death for a while." Nick chuckled. "And I do remember you helping me to bed."

"Remember anything after that?" Monroe asked hesitantly, not sure if Nick would remember them climbing into bed together.

"No, not much after that. Just waking up in bed this morning." Nick rubbed at his shoulder.

But Nick knew that was a lie.

He remembered everything. He remembered Monroe climbing into bed with him. He remembered how warm and safe he had felt next to the blutbad. Even in the depths of his dreams, Nick could remember reaching out and placing a hand on Monroe's chest, feeling every breath he took.

But Nick wasn't about to tell Monroe that. No, that would ruin things between them.

Monroe was Nick's best friend, and he didn't want to ruin what they had together.

"Hello, earth to Nick!" Monroe waved a hand in front of Nick's face, waking him from his thoughts. "Sheesh, sure you're not still a little drunk in their?" He said, poking Nick's forehead.

"Sorry, guess I'm still a little out of it. I'm alright." Nick smiled. "Are the eggs almost done?"

"Yep, just let me put 'em on a plate." Monroe set the eggs on the table, and Nick dug right in, hoping Monroe wouldn't ask more questions.

Monroe sat down across the table from Nick, slowly digging into his breakfast. He couldn't believe Nick didn't remember any of what happened last night.

He _wouldn't _believe it.

He knew Nick had to remember at least a shred of detail about the night they had shared, even being as drunk as he was. The way Nick had moved closer to him in bed, the way he had laid a protective hand on him, he knew that somewhere deep in his mind, Nick knew what had happened.

But how was he going to get him to let it slip?


	3. Save Me

_I've gotta stop my mind from working overtime. It's driving me insane!_

Nick had gotten called into work around ten-thirty, much to the silent protest of Monroe. Finally alone in the big house, Monroe decided to get some work done. Maybe it would help him keep his mind off the Grimm. He still had a clock or two that needed fixing, so he sat down to work on them.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

The big clock in the room ticked away. The seconds felt like they were going by at half speed. Minutes felt like hours. The constant ticking, the occasional ring of a bell. Monroe usually found this place so peaceful.

So what was any different about today?

Steady hands working away, Monroe was deep in thought. He was relishing in the memories of the previous night, the way his heart had filled with warmth, the way him and Nick were almost pressed against each other…

_No, stop that! Stop that right now! _Monroe inwardly cursed himself. He was supposed to be keeping his mind away from those thoughts.

Fed up with working, Monroe moved into the kitchen to make some tea. He rifled through the cabinet in search of something to satisfy his craving. He found the usual earl grey and chamomile. Finally, he found some jasmine, and put it in a kettle. What he needed now was something to keep his mind moving. Sitting at the kitchen table to wait for his tea, Monroe was almost twiddling his thumbs.

Why was this happening to him?

Why was he acting this way?

Monroe rubbed at his temples, trying to relax a bit. He looked up at the clock on the stove, and saw that it was only about 1:00. Nick wouldn't be home for another four or five hours, assuming he wasn't busy or doing field work. Now Monroe just had to find something to do to fill the time. The kettle whistled, and Monroe poured himself some tea. He took a sip of the hot liquid, despite it burning his tongue a bit. At least the burn helped get his mind off of things.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

_Meanwhile, at the precinct…_

Nick looked at the clock above the door. 1 o'clock. The day was moving at a fairly slow pace today. Then again, the mountains of paperwork didn't help much. That was one of the things Nick hated about police work; it's adventurous most of the time, until you actually wrap a case. That's when paperwork had to be filled out. Copious, boring amounts of paperwork.

But hey, at least it was keeping his mind off of Monroe.

Nick hadn't been able to get last night out of his head. Mainly because he had a migraine, but also because of how surreal it had all been. Nick could still feel the heat of their bodies as they had laid side by side, both men fast asleep. Sweet dreams filling his head, Nick had slept so peacefully. It was so…

"Yo Nick, you in there?" Hank called across the table. Nick looked up at him, a look of confusion and embarrassment on his face.

"Hm? Yeah, sorry. My head is killing me." Nick put down the paper he was filling out with a sigh.

"Damn, you weren't kidding about that hangover." Hank chuckled. "Normally I'd just tell you to go home, but I don't really feel like getting swamped with paperwork."

"Gee, some friend you are." Nick laughed, throwing a wad of paper at Hank.

"Only the best for you."

The two men continued on with their paperwork, Nick still recalling memories of his pleasure-soaked evening. Oh, how he longed to be home.

The clock in the living room struck five o'clock, causing Monroe to stir a bit. Nick would be coming home soon, so he might as well start cooking dinner. Monroe got out a pan to cook some fish, and got right to work.

Monroe liked cooking for Nick. He was happy Nick didn't poke fun at him for not eating meat, but rather supported it, occasionally joining in. It was nice to know that he didn't find it strange a blutbad didn't eat meat. Nick knew it helped him keep the wolf balanced, and didn't really care. But, there was a rare occasion where Monroe would make eggs or bacon for Nick. It took a little resistance, but it was his way of paying Nick back for suffering through all the tofu.

After he had gotten the fish started, Monroe set the table. He threw a red table cloth over the table, and set out some nice plates and glasses. He pulled a bottle of 78 Bordeaux out of the fridge, and poured some for himself. He would've gotten Nick some, but he probably wouldn't touch alcohol for a while after last night. He poured him some water, and set out the silverware.

At around six, Monroe's ears perked up to the sound of the front door opening. Nick hung his coat up on the hook, and walked into the kitchen to find a smiling Monroe.

"Holy crap Mon, this place looks amazing!" Nick grinned, seeing the table set up so nicely.

"Well, go on, have a seat! Dinner will be out in a minute. I just gotta put the finishing touches on the fish." Monroe smiled, pulling a chair out for Nick.

"Monroe, what is all this for? My birthday's not for another two months, so it can't be that. And fish? Dude, you must have been busy as hell today!" Nick said, plopping down in his seat, running a hand along the tablecloth.

"What, I can't make things look presentable?" Monroe called from the stove.

"It's not the presentability I'm confused about; it's the timing of it all." Nick picked up his spoon, looking at how ornate it was. "Okay, maybe a little bit of the decoration."

"Just consider it a random act of kindness. Unless that's illegal." Monroe set the fish down on the table, and put some on Nick's plate.

"No, not at all, I'm just…" Nick sighed. "Monroe, what's going on? You seem… different today. Is everything okay?" Nick asked, pushing his plate to the center of the table.

Monroe stared at the floor, then back up at Nick. He took a deep breath, trying to make sure he was still indeed breathing.

"Nick, we need to talk."

This was it. There was no turning back now.

"Alright, what about?" Nick sat forward in his chair.

"About last night. Nick, are you sure you don't remember what happened last night? Anything at all?"

Nick felt his heart skip a beat. He was hoping this wouldn't happen.

"No, nothing. I had a lot to drink." Nick said, feeling his hands shaking under the table.

Monroe swallowed hard, and pressed on.

"So you don't remember what happened after I helped you to bed?" Nick shook his head. "You don't remember asking me to get in bed with you? You don't remember falling asleep with me last night? You don't remember putting your hand on my chest?" Monroe found himself rising out of his seat, walking to Nick's seat, towering over him. "Don't you remember any of it?"

Without warning, Nick stood up from his chair, wrapped a hand behind Monroe's head, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow and sweet, yet held so much passion. The way he had his hand positioned behind Monroe's head deepened the kiss. After a moment, he pulled away, looking into Monroe's eyes.

"I do remember. I remember everything. And I've been thinking about it all day. I can't get you out of my head. All I could think about today was you." Nick said, stepping closer to Monroe. He waited for the blutbad to react, and panicked when he didn't.

Monroe could feel his heart flutter as the words tumbled forward from Nick's mouth. He could feel warmth in his core as Nick stepped closer to him. He could feel heat radiating from the space closing between them. He slowly stepped closer to the Grimm, and held his face in his hands, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. He heard a muffled whimper as he pressed Nick against the table and deepened the kiss. He could feel his body tingling all over with excitement.

"Wait, we shouldn't do this here." Nick said, pulling away to breathe.

"Maybe you're right. Your room or mine?" Monroe smirked.


	4. In My Veins

_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out. Oh, you're all I taste at night inside of my mouth._

Monroe and Nick finally made it upstairs to Monroe's room, and were already tearing at each other. Monroe could feel his wolf side trying to escape, but he was somehow able to repress it. He laid Nick down on the bed between kisses, and ripped at the fabric of his shirt. It came loose, and Monroe marveled at the sight of the body below him. He had seen Nick shirtless before, but the circumstances had been much different. And yet, the attraction always seemed to be there.

Nick reached up and helped Monroe undo the buttons on his flannel shirt, pulling it off of him once he had. He found himself grinning as he stared up at the marvelous body being revealed. Nick wondered if the blutbad did anything more than just Pilates to get a body like that. He found himself being pressed down into the mattress as Monroe straddled his hips, pressing a deep kiss against his lips. He could feel Monroe's tongue dance across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He moaned slightly in the back of his throat, letting Monroe explore.

Nick took Monroe by surprise as he shifted his weight, leaving Monroe pressed to the bed. Monroe smirked as the Grimm reached down and undid the button on his jeans. He slid out of them, kicking them across the room. He looked back down at Monroe with a fire behind his eyes. He bent over him, pressing a kiss to his jawbone. He teased him a bit as he trailed down to the soft spot between his neck and collarbone, pressing kisses and nips along the way. Monroe moaned, with a bit of a growl under his breath. Nick took the hint, and nipped a bit at that spot.

Now it was Monroe's turn.

Using Nick's little technique, Monroe shifted his weight back, and pinned Nick to the bed.

"Pinned ya." He smirked.

"Now what are you going to do?" Nick teased, knowing what he must be doing to Monroe.

Nick felt his body flip as Monroe rolled him over. He felt the blutbad press his weight into Nick's body. He felt Monroe drag his claws down his spine. It wasn't sharp; it was soft enough to scrape. Nick breathed hard into the mattress. He heard a zipper as Monroe removed his jeans and a flutter of fabric as they were thrown across the room to meet the others. He heard a small snarl as Monroe rolled him over again. Monroe's eyes were a deep ruby, and Nick could feel the room grow ten times hotter as Monroe pulled him close. Monroe nipped at the spot where Nick had gotten him, eliciting a moan from the raven-haired Grimm.

"Now, what should I do about those pesky boxers?" Monroe chuckled. Nick was all too happy to oblige, pulling them off. Monroe found a small growl escaping his lips as he stared at Nick. "And I thought you didn't like exercise." He chuckled.

"You'd be surprised how much of a work out I get at work."

"So you mean you don't do it just for me?"

Nick smirked. "Maybe a little. Now, your turn." Nick pulled at the fabric around Monroe's waist. He felt it come loose, and tugged them off. His eyes almost bulged out of his head as he stared at Monroe. There was no way someone got that kind of body _just _doing Pilates.

"Easy there Nick, you're starting to drool." Monroe chuckled, giving Nick a quick kiss.

"You sound so surprised." Monroe laughed at the smirk on Nick's face.

"Just wait; you haven't seen anything yet." Monroe whispered in Nick's ear, making him shiver with lust.

Play time was over.


End file.
